Light Angel Noodles
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis spent days trying to get his noodle recipe right, but he just can't seem to. Then he gets this idea after seeing how great Kari is. The question is will they be just what he's looking for?


"Now let's see, I think about 5 minutes should do." Davis said as he was cooking on the oven stirring a pot of noodles. A couple years passed since the digidestine's final battle. "Come on this time I got to get it right."

"Davis you've been working for days on the same recipe don't you think you should get some rest?" Veemon said seeing as how Davis looked so tired from working.

"I have no time for rest. I am so close I can feel it." Davis said.

"Maybe, but I'm starting to get worried about you. You have school to get to any minute now." Veemon said.

"Since when did you become a parent?" Davis said sounding irritated. "I have to work on this. As long as Mom and Dad don't find out I'm going to be just fine."

….

The School

The others were all at school, but when they found out Davis didn't show up they all started to get worried about him.

"Hey T.K. have you heard from Davis today?" Kari said.

"No and I'm starting to get worried about him." T.K. said.

"I know what you mean." Kari said.

"Hey you guys." Yolei said as she started walking down the hall.

"Hey Yolei did you hear from Davis?" Kari said.

"Oh your boyfriend!" Yolei smirked. Kari has been going out with Davis for about a couple weeks.

"I'm serious." Kari said.

"No not since yesterday. Is he not here?" Yolei said.

"No, he's been acting weird lately." T.K. said. "Just a few days ago I asked him what time it was and he was all like "Time, I got no time for time. I have to get busy."

"Yeah just yesterday he looked like he was half asleep and he was walking." Yolei said. "He didn't even go for a game of soccer and he loves that game."

"Kari have you noticed anything wrong with him?" T.K. said.

"Actually just last night when I called him he sounded like half of his mind was gone." Kari said. "Guys I'm really starting to get worried about him."

"Don't, I'll call Ken and Cody to see if they know anything and then we'll go over to his place." Yolei said.

…

Ken

Ken just finished his day at school and then his phone went off and when he saw it was Yolei he answered.

"Hey Yolei." Ken said.

"Hey Ken, hang on I'm bringing Cody into this." Yolei said. Ken waited awhile and then heard Cody's voice.

"Hello?" Cody said.

"Cody it's Yolei and Ken, have you two heard from Davis today?" Yolei said.

"No." Ken said.

"I haven't." Cody said.

"Is something wrong?" Ken said.

"Yeah he hasn't shown up for school and he's been acting weird." Yolei said. "We're all going to head over his place to see if he's home."

"Okay I'll get Wormmon and get on the first ride over to Odaiba." Ken said.

"See you there." Cody said and hanged up.

"Davis what are you doing now?" Ken said.

….

Odaiba

They all met up at Davis' building and head for his room with their digimon.

"I hope there's nothing wrong." Kari said as she was all worried about him. Then Armadillomon stopped and smelled something.

"He you all smell that? Something's cooking." Armadillomon said.

"Armadillomon this is no time…." Hawkmon said, but stopped when he got a smell. "You're right something smells exquisite."

"Yeah I smell it too and it's coming from Davis' apartment." T.K. said as they arrived at his door and T.K. knocked. "Davis are you home?" Then it slid open. "He must be home, the door's unlocked." When they entered they saw the kitchen had books and food everywhere.

"What a mess." Yolei said.

"Davis!" Kari said as they saw him passed out on the floor. "Davis wake up, can you hear me?"

"I think he's just asleep." Ken said. Davis stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"We'll talk about that later, you look like you need some sleep." Kari said. She took him into his room and placed him on his bed and he fell right back to sleep.

"What has Davis been doing?" Yolei said.

"Hey look at this, looks like he's been trying to cook." Patamon said as he flew over a pot of noodles.

"Yeah and all these books are recipe books." Cody said.

"Where's Veemon maybe he can tell us what's been going on?" Wormmon said.

"Yeah where is he?" Ken said as they didn't see Veemon anywhere.

"I'm sure Davis will explain let's just wait until he wakes up. Let's at least clean up" Kari said. Davis was asleep for a while until he came out of his room.

"Oh morning sleepy head." Ken said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said as he was still tired.

"We got worried about you. You've been acting weird and you didn't show up for school today." T.K. said. Then Veemon came through the door with bags of food.

"Hey Davis I got the stuff." Veemon said, but then spotted the others. "Hey guys."

"Veemon where were you?" Gatomon said.

"I was out getting groceries for Davis." Veemon said.

"Groceries? Davis what's going on?" Kari said.

"Alright well I decided to start working on that noodle cart dream of mine." Davis said.

"Really, but you're only like 14." Yolei said.

"I know, but I had to start sometime." Davis said. "I've spent days trying to get my recipes for some noodles right."

"Yeah it's been driving you crazy, you've been working at it for five days and hardly got any sleep." Veemon said.

"Five days!" Kari said.

"No wonder you were passed out when we found you." T.K. said.

"Yeah I just couldn't get my noodles right." Davis said.

"Well let us try maybe we can fine the problem." T.K. said as he grabbed a fork and went over to the pot of noodles. He took a bite and thought it was amazing.

"Wow this is delicious." T.K. said. All of them went over and took a bite and thought the same thing.

"Oh my God!" Yolei said.

"This has to be the greatest thing I ever tasted." Cody said.

"Davis this is amazing, what's the problem?" Ken said.

"Thanks guys and there's nothing wrong, but the problem is their not coming out the way I thought. They're not tasting the way I thought." Davis said.

"I still don't get it, if they taste great what's the problem?" Gatomon said.

"It's a chef thing. They work hard to get a recipe to taste the way they want it to." Ken said.

"Yeah I just can't get the taste right." Davis said.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, but right now Davis you should take it easy." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right you need some sleep. We just wanted to see if you were okay." Cody said.

"We'll get out of your way so you can. Just try and get some rest." Yolei said as they left except Kari.

"You know you could have told me. I was real worried about you." Kari said.

"Sorry, but it's been driving me crazy." Davis said as he went over to the noodles he made. "If I can't get the recipe right how can I start my noodle cart?" Kari went over and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"Hey just relax. I'm sure you can get it." Kari said.

"Maybe, but if I can't then there's no way I can get my dream to come true." Davis said.

"Hey think about what you're saying." Kari said. "You were the one that said people shouldn't give up on their dreams and I'm with you. You can make it come true."

"No one ever said that, everyone thinks my dream is just silly." Davis said.

"Well we all were surprised. We all figured you would want to be a soccer star or something like that." Kari said. "Look I got to go soon so please get some sleep."

"I can't sleep until I can get the recipe I want." Davis said.

"Please Davis you scared me when I saw you passed out." Kari said. I don't want something worse to happen to you over this. I'm not asking for you to give up I'm just asking to take a break."

"Fine I'll get some rest." Davis said.

"Great." Kari said giving him a peck and helped him back into his room.

"Oh sure when I ask him to he says no, but when Kari does he's like a well-trained dog doing what he's told." Veemon said. Kari helped him into bed and gave him a kiss.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you are." Kari said.

"Right night." Davis said and Kari left. Davis thought he was lucky to have her since she was so kind and considerate. That's when he got an idea, but do it tomorrow since he told her he get some sleep. The next day was Saturday and Kari went to check on Davis, but before she made it to his door she smelled something amazing.

"Is Davis still cooking?" Kari said and ran to the door and opened and saw Davis cooking.

"Hey Kari." Davis said.

"Davis please tell me you weren't cooking all night." Kari said.

"Relax I just started like ten minutes ago." Davis said. "You're just in time to try this recipe." He gave a bowl to her and one for himself. He tried it first and was excited. "Yes that's exactly what I wanted." Kari went for a bite, but when it touched her tongue, didn't even close her mouth, it was amazing. She ate the whole down.

"Davis this is the most amazing thing I've ever eaten." Kari said. "It's so soft and light, but has so much flavor. Where did you come up with something like this?"

"Well when I made it I thought of you." Davis said and that had Kari blushing. "I thought how kind and considerate you are. I like to call it Light Angel Noodles. So what do you think?" Kari didn't even answer she just stood right up. "Kari is there something wrong?" She just walked right over grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Davis Motomiya you are something else." Kari said with a smile as she sat on his lap. "Now then what would you say to a little old fashion moment?"

"What do you mean?" Davis said. Kari just grabbed her fork and Davis got what she meant. They both went in the same bowl and took a bite to a connecting noodle and ate it until their lips touched. Later Kari called the other digidestine over and gave them a dish.

"Go on guys try it out." Kari said. They all took a bite and felt the amazing taste.

"Wowza this is awesome." T.K. said.

"It's so exquisite." Sora said.

"Try more like the most awesome thing to ever eat." Joe said.

"It's perfecto tenfold." Yolei said.

"Beyond prodigious." Izzy said.

"I've never had anything amazing in my mouth." Cody said.

"I can't seem to have lost all thought from the goodness." Ken said.

"Oh man this rocks more than me." Matt said.

"It's so good it can make a good man cry." Tai said.

"See Davis everyone loves it." Kari said giving him a peck. "You're one step closer to your dream." Davis knew she was right as he was even closer.

AN: Most credit goes to Ninjafan1331, if you like to see one of his stories and try them yourself then go to his profile and PM him telling you accept his challenge.


End file.
